The Angel and the Warrior
by Lift the Wings
Summary: Days after a recent family tragedy for a member of the Carnahan family, Ardeth Bay reveals a terrifying danger. He recruits the help of the O'Connells, Jonathan and Angelica Carnahan. An interesting turn of events links Ardeth and Angelica together foreve
1. Angelica

Disclaimer: The Mummy and its characters are not mine, but it's one of the best movies!

Chapter One

"This is the first time anyone has ever gotten to explore a royal cemetery such as this, Rick!" Evelyn O'Connell enthusiastically explained to her husband, as they left the dig site, "I can't believe we were actually a part of it!"

"I'm just glad nothing tried to kill us," roguishly handsome Rick O'Connell answered, tapping one of his gun holsters importantly, "we've had way too much of that."

"Mum! Dad!" shouted their son, the energetic and mischievous Alex, "look what I found!" He bounded up to them and showed them an old, cracked vase.

"That's great, kiddo," Rick answered, ruffling up the ten-year-old's hair, "be careful with it, we don't want it to break."

Alex nodded obediently and cradled the vase against him. But he was awfully clumsy. He tripped on the one clump of dirt that happened to be in the desert and the vase flew out of his hands.

Rick, ever the hero, reached out and caught the vase. "Maybe I'll just hang onto this, all right?" he inquired, keeping a firm grip on it.

Alex just grinned sheepishly in the innocent way children do.

Suddenly, Evy's brother Jonathan (also an accident-prone fellow) ran up to the family and crashed into Rick. The vase flew out of his hands and hit the only rock in the desert, shattering it to bits.

One of the dilligent Egyptologists ran up to them and fell to his knees. "It's ruined!" he sobbed, picking up the broken pieces gently, "it's RUINED!"

"Sorry, fella," Rick said, ushering his family away from the hysterical man.

"What is it, Jonathan?" Evy inquired, tilting her head to the left as she surveyed her brother, "is something wrong?"

"What?" Jonathan inquired distractedly, "oh, no. I've got great news!"

"You're getting married and moving out of my house?" Rick guessed.

"No, sorry, chap," Jonathan grinned, "not yet."

"What is it, Uncle John?" Alex inquired excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"A guest is going to be visiting us," Jonathan grinned.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"I'll give you three guesses," Jonathan said.

"Oh, don't play these childish games, Jonathan," Evy scolded lightly, but was also interested in who would be visiting them.

"Angelica," Jonathan answered.

Alex and Rick appeared confused, but Evy and Jonathan were excited.

"Yeah, who's Angelica?" Rick asked, keeping his eye on the Egyptologist who was now telling his companions something and shaking his fist angrily at him.

"Angelica Carnahan," Evy answered, "she's our cousin!"

"Another Carnahan?" Rick joked, subtly moving the family away from the mob of Egyptologists that was now forming, "I've come to learn that all Carnahans are trouble."

"Yes, well, these Carnahans have saved your life on more than one occasion," Evy smiled, "so, Jonathan, why is Angelica coming?"

"Well, that's the bad news, I'm afraid," Jonathan sighed, "her dad died."

"Uncle Butch!" Evy gasped.

Jonathan nodded ruefully. "Yes, very near hysterics every time she sees water; he drowned," he continued, "Grandpa thought it would do her good to come visit us- we don't live that close to water. And we're in the desert almost every chance we get and we know there's no water there. You know that she's interested in Egypt and pyramids and mummies and all that. You could get her a job in the British museum or something."

Rick and Alex exchanged glances at all of the people they didn't know in that conversation.

"She's going to have to cross water; isn't she?" Evy inquired, "she lives in America, near the ocean. She'll have to come by boat."

"Ah, that was hardly a pleasant ride, I must say."

Everyone turned. Evy squealed and Jonathan let out a loud laugh. A petite woman, a few inches taller than Alex, with Evy and Jonathan's hair and eye color, was smiling at them. She was dressed in a nice white shirt and a yellow cotton skirt. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties.

"How was your trip, Angelica?" Evy inquired.

"When did you leave?" Jonathan asked.

"We're so sorry about your father."

"He was a good chap. We'll all miss him."

Angelica smiled at her cousins, but looked shyly at Rick and Alex.

"Oh, Angie, this is my husband Rick and my son Alex," Evy pointed them out.

Angelica smiled at Rick and Alex and said politely, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Rick grinned, nodding.

"So are you my aunt?" Alex inquired.

"Second cousin," Angelica answered, smiling gently, "sorry to disappoint you."

"Well if Uncle John doesn't get married, I won't have any first cousins at all!" Alex said disappointedly, kicking the dirt.

That evening, the O'Connells, Jonathan, and Angelica sat at the table in the elegant O'Connell Manor. They talked and ate an enjoyable supper. The family wisely stood clear of the subject of Angelica's father. Rick and Alex thought she was nice, but very shy and quiet. She had spoken but a few words, and that was mainly to answer a question directed to her. She always had a distracted look on her face, her mind dwelling on her father constantly.

The doorbell rang suddenly.

"I wonder who that could be," Evy stated, setting her fork down.

The butler entered the dining room, followed by Ardeth Bay.

"What do you want?" Rick asked bluntly.

"Rick!" Evy scolded.

"Well, whenever he's around, there's trouble," Rick muttered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my friends," Ardeth stated, bowing, "but I come with bad news."

"See?" Rick said pointedly.

Angelica watched Ardeth intently. Ardeth noticed her and said hesitantly, "I'm sorry; I did not know you had company."

"It's all right," Evy said quickly, "she's our cousin Angelica. Angelica, this is our friend Ardeth Bay."

Ardeth bowed to her and she gave him a slight smile, but said nothing.

Ardeth turned to the others; "It is about Hamunaptra."

Unconsciously Angelica leaned closer to hear about this.


	2. Hamunaptra and an Immature Jonathan

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Estora- I hope the descriptions are better in this chapter. I was kinda in a hurry when I wrote that. Thanks so much!

Lilylynn- Glad you like it!

Mangoskin93- Thanks so much!

Here's the next chapter and I hope all you like it!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own The Mummy. Even worse, I don't own Rick or Ardeth. :( I _do_ own the characters I created, though.

Chapter Two: Hamunaptra and an Immature Jonathan

"Oh no, no, no, no," Rick chuckled, "we don't want to hear anything about Hamunaptra right now. Scratch that. We don't want to hear anything about Hamunaptra _any time_."

"Rick, we should at least hear what he has to say," Evy gave him a 'settle down' look and turned to Ardeth, "what's happened? What do you need to tell us?"

"Something has been stolen from the city," Ardeth answered, pacing and running his hands through his wavy, jet black hair.

"That's all?" Jonathan inquired hopefully, "no mummies? No pygmies? No undead hordes? No scorpion people with razor sharp pincers?"

Angelica had, of course, heard the stories of Hamunaptra and Ahm Shere (spelling?) from her cousins. The stories, she assumed, were true. Jonathan was a notorious liar, but Evy told the truth. So everything that Jonathan just mentioned- and had not been shot down by the others- must have really existed. Or else the five people before her were absolutely insane.

She watched as Ardeth hesitated, squashing Jonathan's hope for an uneventful week. Jonathan sighed and sat moodily back in his seat, folding his arms childishly across his chest.

"It is not that simple," Ardeth replied, finally taking a seat at the table.

"What was stolen?" Angelica inquired softly, causing them all to turn their attention to her, for her silence had made them all momentarily forget that she was even there, "from Hamunaptra? What was it?"

Ardeth regarded her for a moment. He studied her through dark brown eyes, as if trying to see through her to reveal her true intentions for knowing. He then deemed her trustworthy enough to tell what it was; "A scroll."

"That's it?" Rick spat, unimpressed and somewhat disappointed that it was not some rip-roaring adventure that would require the use of his extensive arsenal of weaponry, "a scroll?"

"What kind of scroll?" Alex asked, peering interestedly up at Ardeth, the model of the pyramids of Giza he had been building out of mashed potatoes forgotten on his plate.

"A scroll that _I_ was supposed to keep hidden from all knowledge," Ardeth cursed himself, "it's of the utmost importance that I get it back."

Angelica's brow furrowed in sympathy for this desert warrior.

"Why?" Evy inquired, "what's so important about it?" Her fingers were steepled under her chin as she thought.

"This scroll gives instructions on how to bring anyone, even without knowing where they are, back from the dead," Ardeth answered. He cursed himself in his native tongue. "I was to make sure no one stole it. But the army in Ahm Shere..."

"It's not your fault, Ardeth," Evy said, consolingly, "it was your job to defeat the Scorpion King's army as well as protect the scroll. You cannot do both at the same time when they're in different places."

"Great," Rick sighed, scratching the back of his head, "just great. Any idea who has it now?"

"The Medjai have tracked the thief down," Ardeth nodded, a somewhat relieved look on his handsome face, "but it won't be easy in retrieving it."

"Wonderful," Jonathan mumbled, "bloody wonderful."

Angelica, intent on hearing what Ardeth had to say, tapped Jonathan's hand to make him silent. Instead, he looked at her, surprised, and exclaimed, "What was that for!"

Angelica pressed her fingers to Jonathan's lips and gave him a pointed look. Jonathan stuck his lip out in a pout and slid further down into his chair. Angelica smiled slightly, rolling her eyes to her cousin.

"Was that at me?" Jonathan inquired, affronted.

"Of course it was, Jonathan," Angelica answered in a whisper, giggling softly, a sound which resembled the tinkling of bells, "it wouldn't be meant for any of the mature people at this dinner table."

"Honestly, Jonathan," Evy whispered to him, "you're more of a child than Alex is."

"Do you hear this!" Jonathan inquired, looking at the others, "can you believe it! I'm being ganged up on! This is outrageous. And completely untrue, might I add. I'll have you know that I'm the most mature one in this bloody group, thank you." He looked again at the others for support.

"Sorry, Uncle John," Alex laughed.

"Yeah, _chap_," Rick stated, holding his hands up, "there's nothing to say there."

Jonathan gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Thanks," he said sarcastically, "no, we can settle this argument," he turned to Angelica, "so, Angel, are you up for a staring contest?"

Angelica raised her eyebrows but nodded. "You know this really doesn't help prove that you're the most mature person here," she said matter-of-factly.

Ardeth had been watching the exchange with amusement, but shook his head. "May we get back to the matter at hand?" he inquired.

Angelica lowered her eyes and blushed slightly; "Sorry."

Jonathan pointed a finger at her and scowled, "This isn't over."

Ardeth smiled and nodded, but his face turned serious and solemn, "A group of about fifty men- skilled warriors- have taken the scroll. They're hiding somewhere in Cairo. My men have all of the information in camp, I'm sorry I could not tell you more. This isn't the safest place to give you all of the details."

"And you're asking us to help you find them and stop them?" Rick inquired expectantly.

"If it's not too much trouble," Ardeth stated, inclining his head.

"Of course it's not too much trouble," Evy answered, smiling, "we'll help you."

"Question," Rick said, "does this have anything to do with Imhotep?"


	3. The 'Mission'

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the Mummy, even though it's one of my favorite movies in the world! It also means I don't own Rick or Ardeth Bay. :(

A/N: Estora: Thanks! I'll try to be even more detailed in the story. Well, my plan is sorta to get Angelica and Ardeth together :). This chapter will tell you if it has anything to do with Imhotep.

Lucky Fannah: I'm glad that you like the chapter. Jonathan is a great character, isn't he? I'm glad you mentioned someone for Jonathan to be in the past, because I was actually thinking of doing that in my story. I just need to think of someone for Angelica to be. Jon might get hurt, I'll have to work that in, though. Thanks for reading!

Nelle07: Glad you like it! Ardeth stories are great. :)

Chapter Three: The 'Mission'

Angelica hurriedly repacked her belongings into the suitcase she had just unpacked. Exciting as the 'mission' – as Rick called it – sounded, it needed to be approached with much caution. She had spent some time thinking about the task that was ahead of them all.

Intrigue outweighed any fear about the situation. A situation which seemed very hard to believe.

Apparently, someone had stolen a scroll that could bring people back from the dead. They were planning on raising someone who would kill without thought. Interestingly enough, he would be after the O'Connells if he was raised.

The man – "Ardeth," Angelica said to herself, as if testing out the man's name, which rolled easily off of her tongue – had told them that he would tell them more on the way to Cairo.

Unfortunately for her, they would be arriving in Egypt by boat. They could waste no time, and going the long way would just give the enemy an opportunity to raise Imhotep.

Angelica stopped packing and shivered. Something about the name of that man caused her blood to chill and fear to spread through her. And a sort of disappointment. She shook off the feeling and continued packing. She threw a few dresses blouses into the suitcase. She paused as she lifted a picture frame.

She studied the picture and ran a finger lovingly across the man's handsome, chiseled face. Staring back at her was her father. _Late father_, she corrected herself sadly.

There was a sudden knock on the door. She wiped a tear away and said, "Come in."

Rick and Evy entered her room slowly as they caught sight of her despondence.

"Are you finished packing, yet?" Evy inquired sympathetically.

"Yes," Angelica forced a smile, "I'm all ready to go." She reluctantly placed the picture back into the suitcase, sending her father back into the darkness, and zipping it up.

"I'll just grab that for you," Rick said quietly, picking up the heavy suitcase.

"Thank you," Angelica said, her voice also quiet.

Rick nodded and gave her a half-grin, before exiting the room.

"Come on, Angie," Evy smiled, hoping to console her cousin, "it's time to go."

Angelica nodded and they left the house.

Rick drove along the streets of England, towards the docks. Everyone was packed in the car, with Rick and Evy in the front, and Angelica sitting in the confining seat between Ardeth and Jonathan. Alex had been hurriedly left with a nanny.

Angelica cast a sideways glance at Ardeth, who hardly noticed their nearness. The Medjai's head was leaning against the window. His brow was furrowed and his dark, captivating eyes expressed pain. It was obvious that he blamed himself, even if he didn't mention his disappointment in himself earlier.

Angelica wished she could be of some help, but the man didn't hear any kind of consolation from anyone earlier. Why would he now? But something forced Angelica to speak.

"We'll get it back," she said in a soft whisper.

Ardeth blinked and looked down at her. He cast her a questioning look.

"We'll get the scroll back," she clarified.

"You don't know that," he answered, his brow again furrowing, "if only I had..."

"You can't blame yourself," Angelica whispered, glancing over at Jonathan, who was currently snoring loudly, "it's not your fault. You had much to do and too little time to do it. It would have happened to anyone, much sooner than it did with you. You have to believe in that, in yourself."

Ardeth was regarding her silently, his dark eyes giving away nothing. He was about to respond, when Rick brought the car to a halt. Jonathan jolted awake and bellowed, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Everyone piled out of the cramped car. Rick and Ardeth moved to the trunk to retrieve the luggage, while Angelica slowly approached the water's edge. She peered over the side and stared at her reflection. She tilted her head to the left. She seemed weaker than normal and her skin seemed paler. The fatigue and sadness of her father's death seemed to be taking its toll.

She reflected on what she had told Ardeth. She could almost imagine her father's thick accent in her mind, scolding her for her attitude along the lines of her own words. _You know that I wouldn' want yeh to act like this, love. Yeh need to be strong. It's not yer fault, love. Not. Your. Fault._

Angelica smiled. That's exactly what he would say. She promised herself and her father that she would stop carrying on in such a melancholy manner. She would always miss her father. But the others needed her help and she would help them. And what they had to do, well, _that'd be a good time, love._

Rick opened the trunk of the car.

"That woman, who is she?" Ardeth inquired, watching as Angelica, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

Rick peered over at Angelica as well and raised his eyebrows. What happened to 'hysterics around water'? "Evy and Jonathan's cousin," he answered, picking up a suitcase, "why?"

Ardeth didn't reply, but picked up a suitcase as well. When he did this, Alex came tumbling out from among the luggage.

"What are you doing here?" Rick inquired, scowling, folding his arms across his chest. His expression was one of obvious irritation.

Alex grinned sheepishly, "I didn't want you to have all of the fun."

"Angel, are you ready to go?"

Angelica looked up and saw Jonathan standing on the steps to the large ship. He seemed relatively impatient – _normal Jonathan_, she thought with a laugh. She nodded slightly and said, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Well, at least one of us is," Jonathan mumbled, waving her forward, "now come on, love, we have to get going. Mr. Medjai's in a hurry."

Angelica shook her head, amused. She and Jonathan were very close. She was his first playmate, before Evy even. They were great friends and loved each other very much.

"You all right, Angel?" Jon inquired, concerned.

"Yes," Angelica smiled slightly, though she peered over the edge of the steps cautiously, "I think so."

That evening, they all gathered in Rick, Evy, and Alex's room. Angelica sat beside Jonathan. Evy sat between Jonathan and Rick. Alex had been sent to bed already, grounded for blatantly disobeying his parents. Needless to say Rick and Evy were_not_ happy.Ardeth sat before them.

Angelica tried to ignore the rocking of the ship as she focused her attention on Ardeth. They would get to hear the rest of the story.

"This scroll," Ardeth began, "is called the Scroll of the Dead."

"How original," Rick muttered, earning a sharp "Rick!" from Evy.

"The Scroll of the Dead was locked up in the Medjai temple," Ardeth continued, a distant look on his face, "which means only a Medjai could have gotten it."

"Do you know the Medjai that took it?" Evy inquired.

"Yes," Ardeth answered, "we should have realized something was amiss. The man, Marid, was never what we call a true Medjai. He would always turn to greed. I suppose that's what made him steal the scroll. He was there when we fought the army of Anubis. He knew of Imhotep and knows that if he is aligned with him, they can rule the world."

"This is good for Marid," Rick said, "because when you rule the world, you get all of the money."

Ardeth nodded and continued, "We must retrieve the scroll before Imhotep is revived. He will have his powers-" "Which is never good for us," Jonathan interrupted, "-and bring about our destruction."

The others were silent for a moment.

"Who does Marid have on his side?" Angelica inquired, "who's fighting with him?"

"I'm not sure," Ardeth answered hesitantly, "my men said that there were people with him, but they did not know who."


	4. Ardeth's Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with _the Mummy_, including Rick and Ardeth. Drat.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this.

Xbloodxredxrosex: Thanks! Sorry it took so long for me to update.

Estora: Yes, it does have to do with Imhotep. Glad you like this chapter.

Cookie044: Glad you love the story. And Jon. And Ardeth. :)

chugirl2526: Yeah, Jon and Angel are close. I don't know about drowning – I'll have to think of that.

WinternightBliSs: Glad you liked it! Yeah, I know its Scroll of the Dead, lol. Thanks!

Darth Ergo: Glad you like the plot. I really appreciate your input. It gave me something to think about. But since the story is kind of revolved around Angelica and Ardeth, I can't just drop her. I know that they'll have some problems with their different religions, but what's life without a little challenge? I really do appreciate the review though and I didn't consider it flaming. Thanks again.:)

Chapter Four:

In a small hotel room in Cairo...

Now that the Save-the-World party had arrived in Cairo, they had to find out where Marid was staying and when exactly he decided to put his plan into action.

The apartment they were staying in was large, comfortable and cozy. It was very much like the one that they had stayed in on their last visit to the city – in which Imhotep had managed to sneak in. In a corner of the room in large plush chairs, Jonathan and Alex were sleeping, one snoring and the other mumbling.

In the center of the room, Rick, Evy, Ardeth, and Angelica were trying to think of a plan. But, without the most important details, it was a relatively futile attempt. Annoyed, Rick stated, "I'm going to get a drink."

He left the room.

"I'll go, too," Ardeth stated, before standing and following him.

They reached the "bar" and Rick ordered something strong. Ardeth just opted to sit beside him and keep an ear open (sounds weird, but, yeah...) for any news of Marid.

"You can't be serious! A dead guy!"

Fortunately, being in a place that served some of the strongest alcohol found in Africa, there happened to be a lot of drunk people. Ardeth turned slightly, focusing on a group of what appeared to be slippery looking thieves. The one who had spoken was American, the others were Arabic.

The fact that the American had mentioned a dead person caused for further investigation.

"So where exactly is this leader of yours?" the American inquired.

The others shushed him and one said, "He is in the first room on the top floor. If you are interested in the proposition – you will be very rich if you do this, remember that – you must go and discuss this with him."

"All right," the American answered, with a jerky nod, "but, a dead guy?"

The others once again shushed him and sent him away. They continued to drink their final drinks and head back upstairs. But not before one of them shouted, "Send more drinks upstairs!"

Ardeth grinned.

"What was that all about?" Rick inquired, downing another shot. Truth be told, he only just caught the last part of the conversation – in which he overheard 'dead guy'. "Please tell me it didn't have to do with..."

"It did," answered Ardeth, "and I have a plan."

The two men returned to the room, where Evy was trying to coax Alex to go to his own bed, instead of staying where he was, and Angelica was busy shaking Jonathan by the collar.

"Murdering Jonathan?" Rick inquired, amused, "good – one less mouth to have mooch off of us."

Angelica laughed slightly, but released Jonathan's collar. "It's not working," she shrugged, "he's a _very _heavy sleeper."

"So, Ardeth has a plan," Rick said nonchalantly, pointing over his shoulder to Ardeth, who was busy running about the room.

"A plan?" Evy repeated, smiling, "that's excellent. What is it?"

Instead of answering, Ardeth turned to Angelica and said, "I need you to do something."

Surprised, Angelica raised her eyebrows but nodded, "What is it?"

In another, surprisingly close, small hotel room in the same hotel room in Cairo...

The leader of the band of rebels sat before them all in a large overstuffed armchair. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes, a beard, and deeply tanned skin. He was muscular and would have been attractive, had there not been a deep hatred for all things lingering in his black eyes. This was Marid, the Medjai that had gone against his own and stolen the Scroll of the Dead.

"Where's that damned waitress with our drinks?" the American man inquired impatiently, tapping his fingers on the arm of his own chair.

"Yes, we ordered those almost ten minutes ago," said one of the thieves that had been in the bar.

There was a soft knock on the door and a thief looked questioningly at Marid, who just nodded shortly. The thief stood and opened the door. A small woman was standing there, dressed in a long red skirt, a red shirt that only reached the center of her ribs and a red veil over her face. She had long hair and pale skin. In her hands there was a tray of drinks.

"Finally," the American said, standing and jogging over to the door. He took one of the drinks and gave the woman a once-over before grinning.

"Well, come in, come in," said one of the thieves, "we're thirsty in here."

The woman looked at the American, who made room for her to pass, before entering the room and offering the men their drinks.

"What is your plan?" inquired one of Marid's subordinates.

"We are going to raise someone who can get us what we want," Marid responded, his voice deep and gravelly.

"What does that mean?" inquired the American, "I know you were talkin' about a dead guy earlier, but are you for real?"

They didn't bother keeping their conversation in Arabic, as the woman probably didn't speak English.

"Of course," Marid answered.

"And where exactly are you planning on finding this dead guy?" inquired the American, "and how are you gonna make him alive again?"

"Jefferson, we already have the 'dead guy' as you choose to call him," Marid answered, "and we have a scroll to bring him back to life."

The woman raised an eyebrow at this and walked up to Marid. She smiled pleasantly at him and offered him a drink. Marid studied her for a moment, before noticing that she wasn't Arabic and probably understood the whole conversation. He grabbed her arm and shouted, "Did you hear any of this!"

"Je ne sais pas, monsieur," the woman hurriedly answered.

Marid reluctantly released her arm, adding a little caress in there, before waving his hand at her to get her away, telling her to leave.

"So, where are you hiding the dead guy?" Jefferson inquired, taking another drink from the tray.

"He is in Mr. Taylor's mansion in Suez," answered Marid.

"Taylor?" Jefferson repeated.

"Our employer," Marid answered.

The woman tapped Marid on the shoulder and pointed at her tray, a questioning look on her face.

He shook his head. No more liquor.

The woman nodded and left the room. Grinning broadly, she took the veil off of her head. She had done what was required.

With a slight laugh, Angelica began to walk away from Marid's room. Suddenly, causing her to fling the tray and put her veil back on, the door opened.

Jefferson, the drunk American, helped her with the tray. He grinned broadly at her and said, "So, where are you from?"

Angelica shrugged, playing dumb, but that didn't deter Jefferson. He helped her stand, but didn't release her arm. Suddenly, Jonathan walked up behind her and said, "Come on, honey, we have to get you back to the bar and tell them your shift's over." He looked at the man and grinned, "Pretty isn't she? Well -" he turned back to Angelica, "time to go, darling."

Angelica followed him and they laughed together as they returned to the room to tell the others of the information she had discovered.


	5. Information and the Calling

A/N: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! The computer was being stupid. But, if you're all still interested in the story, here it is. Thanks for all of the great reviews!

Chapter Five: Information and the Calling

After Angelica changed back into her normal, modest clothing, she entered the living room area. Jonathan was holding a shot glass filled with some sort of hard liquor and was draped in a chair. Ardeth was pacing the room and Rick was sitting tall and proper, completely alert, telling him to relax. Evy was waking Alex and telling the groggy child to go to his room.

"Angelica, there you are," Ardeth said somewhat impatiently, "what did you hear?"

"Let the woman get in the room, will you?" Rick snapped.

Angelica sat down and said, "I found out quite a bit. Some of it was rather vague, though. First of all, they already have Imhotep. The scroll and the mummy are both in their employer's possession."

"Who is their employer?" Ardeth questioned urgently.

"Don't make me say it again," Rick growled.

"I'm sorry," Ardeth apologized.

Angelica just smiled and continued, "The employer is some man named Mr. Taylor. He has a mansion in Suez."

The look in Ardeth's eyes showed them that he recognized the name.

"You know this guy?" inquired Rick.

Ardeth nodded and in seconds, Evy's eyes lit up with recognition.

"You know this guy, too?" Rick inquired.

"Yes," Evy said, "if it's who I think it is. Jacob Taylor is the man who set up that dig. The one where Jonathan knocked that vase out of your hand, Rick."

"Wait, that scrawny little fella that shook his fist at me?" Rick questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes," Evy answered.

"I believe we are talking about the same man here," Ardeth stated, "he doesn't look like much of a threat, does he?"

"Not at all," Rick laughed.

"He's just the employer, remember?" Angelica inquired, "Marid is in charge of whatever operations this Mr. Taylor plans."

As they had been talking, Jonathan finished an entire bottle of whiskey and was now just a tad too tipsy. He laughed and said, "Bring it on! I'd like to see this fellow try and get the better of us! The Ancient Avengers!" He laughed and fell back into his chair in drunken, unconsiousness.

"Well, I'm glad someone's optimistic about this," Rick said, before quizzically inquiring, "the Ancient Avengers?"

In a large mansion not far from the small hotel in Cairo...

Marid and his gang returned to Mr. Taylor's mansion. They met in the large drawing room. Mr. Taylor was sitting in a large, comfortable armchair with an unrolled scroll in his lap. He finished up the last of the incantations and they all waited tensely. A loud whistling burst through the window.

In the hotel room, the occupants jumped to their feet - besides Jonathan - and ran to the window.

"I know that noise," Rick said grimly, "Imhotep."


	6. What to do With Good Old Imhotep

I'm sorry I haven't written in forever! Those of you who have been reading it, I'm sorry I left it! I've been so busy and haven't had time to sit down and write!! And I was just rereading it - I left you all hanging at the worst possible spot! Well, I hope you'll all still read this! Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Mummy except Angelica, Mr. Taylor, Marid, etc... And now on with the show!

Chapter Six: What To Do With Good Old Imhotep

"What are we going to do?!" Evy gasped. The last two times they had encountered Imhotep, they had all almost been killed.

"I have failed in my duty as a Medjai," Ardeth said quietly, dropping into a chair and resting his dejected head in his hands.

Angelica felt a pang of sorrow for the handsome Medjai. She looked back into the night sky, surveying the darkened city of Cairo. "There must be _something_ we can do to stop them, mustn't there?" she inquired. Rick, Evy, Ardeth, and Jonathan had stopped Imhotep and whoever may have been involved with the undead creature twice before. He couldn't have been _that _ hard to stop. Who was she kidding? He was an undead creature!

"There is a way we can stop him," Ardeth thought suddenly, his eyes lighting up. Angelica felt her heard skip a beat at the grin that formed on the man's face.

"And how's that?" Rick inquired, as if he didn't know, before sarcastically saying, "it can't be the Book of the Amun Ra, could it?"

Ardeth ignored his sarcasm and responded enthusiastically, "Yes, it is. We must retrieve the book and send Imhotep back to the regions from whence he came."

"But, we don't know where the book is," Evy replied, "the last time we saw it, it was in Ahm Shere, and the oasis disappeared." She looked at Ardeth apologetically as he dejectedly sat back down. They had to think of something.

"There must be a way to get it back," Rick said, "I mean, that crazy curator fella found the two books that were lost in Hamunaptra right?" He glanced back out into the city.

"I remember reading about something to do with Ahm Shere, after your adventures there," Angelica thought aloud, sitting down on the couch, a distracted look on her face. Neither Rick or Evy had heard anything she said - they began to argue about how they would retrieve the Book of Amun Ra. Ardeth, though, watched her thoughtfully, his brow furrowed upward. He moved towards her, sitting beside her on the couch and unconsciously leaning closer to her.

"The diamond?" Angelica pondered aloud, unaware of the closeness of the desert warrior. She searched her mind, trying desperately to remember what she had read about Ahm Shere and what was so similar to the Book of Amun Ra.

"What about the diamond?" Ardeth inquired curiously.

Angelica jumped slightly, looking up at him with a startled look in her eyes. She blushed slightly at his close proximity and stuttered, "I-I think the diamond works like the Book of Amun Ra, if I remember closely."

"The diamond that Jonathan took from Ahm Shere?" Evy inquired curiously, looking over at her cousin and instantly forgetting about her fight with Rick, which he was more than happy about.

"Yes, that diamond," Angelica replied, her brow furrowing as she tried to remember, "I believe it did something - opened? - and there were incantations in it."

"How come you never noticed that before?" Rick inquired, looking at Evy questioning.

"Are you kidding?" Evy defended herself, "Jonathan never let me look closely enough at it to study it properly."

"So does Jonathan have it at your home?" Ardeth inquired curiously, his eyes glinting like fire. Angelica abruptly stopped moving closer to him when she realized she was doing so. He _did_ have captivating eyes...

"I'm not sure," Rick replied, growling, "we'll have to wait until he's sober enough to ask him about it." He scowled at Jonathan's snoring, unconscious self.

Ardeth smiled down at Angelica, noting the blush he invoked from her, "You have restored my hope."

She smiled slightly, her stomach fluttering.

In Mr. Taylor's mansion, Imhotep - in his human form, having had his fill of human lives - stood before the canniving little man, intimidating and imposing.

"You are vulnerable," Taylor spoke to Imhotep in Ancient Egyptian, "but in the O'Connells' home, the Diamond of Ahm Shere is there. If you destroy it, you will be invincible."

Imhotep smiled maliciously.

As Angelica laid down to go to sleep, her dream started out it Ancient Egypt. Evy was there but she wasn't Evy...

Yes, it'll be like a flashback!!!!!


	7. Memories

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and everyone who read it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Feedback too!

Anyway, I do not, repeat, DO NOT own _the Mummy_, which is saddening cuz that means I don't own Rick or Ardeth. But I do own Angelica though, so boo yah!

Chapter Seven: Memories

The palace walls were adorned with gold and statues to gods were everywhere. Angelica looked around unsurely. She looked down at her own garb and noticed that she was dressed in a beautiful, gold silken gown. Her hair was long and black and her wrists and neck were adorned with amazing jewelry.

She desperately wanted to know what she looked like, but unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen at the moment. She surveyed the scene before her with surprise. Evy was there, in fighting stance, before a crowd and facing another woman. Remembering what Evy had told her about her premonitions, she realized that that was Anak-su-namun (sp?).

It was a spectacle. The pharaoh was there and so were many others of the court. What surprised her the most, was that the man beside her was staring down at her most intently. She looked up at him and was shocked at the look he was giving her. Feeling a blush rise in her face, she smiled politely, before turning back to the scene, trying to throw off his gaze.

It was Imhotep. She knew immediately from Evy's description of him. But why was he looking at her like that? He was in love with Anak-su-namun. And yet, she cast a glance back up at him and saw that his eyes had refocused on the spectacle before him, though he had a slight smirk on his face, like he knew she was looking at him.

_Well,_ Angelica turned back to the spectacle with a flustered look, _it wasn't like she had _wanted_ to look at him! He was the one doing it first._

But Angelica was extremely interested in the fact that this dream seemed familiar, almost as if she had had it before. _Been_ there before.

The fight was now over and Angelica clapped politely along with them, even though Anak-Su-Namun had won. Imhotep brushed past her arm, making her jump slightly. She scowled up at the tall man and he chuckled.

The pharaoh, Seti I, walked up to the two competitors and announced in Ancient Egyptian, which she understood perfectly for some odd reason, "Who better to protect me, than my future wife, Anak-su-namun?"

Angelica clapped politely but noticed Evy's death glare at the other woman. She tried not to laugh, her cousin was always very outspoken.

"And who better than protect the Bracelet of Anubis, than my eldest daughter, Nefertiri," the pharaoh added, hugging Evy, or Nefertiri.

Angelica felt the urge to clap loudly, but kept it polite and dainty.

"And who better to be taught the arts of defense than my younger daughter, Emuishere," the pharaoh said.

Everyone began to clap, including Angelica. She didn't see this Emuishere, but then noticed that Seti was gesturing for her to come forward. Imhotep nudged her forward and she approached the pharaoh. She received a hug as well and looked over at Evy, who was smiling happily at her 'sister'.

Angelica moved over to Evy and looked at the way Imhotep and Anak-su-namun looked at each other. They exchanged concerned looks, that said _what's going on here_?

"In light of this recent incident, I have assigned my most trusted Medjai to protect her," Seti continued, "Bomani, please come forward."

Angelica felt her heart swell up and looked at the man approaching Seti. She was shocked to find Ardeth Bay stopping just before her. He bowed and stated, "I pledge myself to protect you." His eyes glinted with mischief and Angelica tried not to smile. _What's going on?_ She thought,_ why do I feel so….. so wonderful when he looks at me? And what's this secret joke between him and me?_

The dream shot from this scene to night. Evy was sitting beside her on a couch, a knowing smile on her face.

"You must tell me, sister," Evy smirked, "what is going on between you and the Medjai?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Angelica inquired, surprised. What Medjai? Ardeth?

"I saw the way he looked at you," Evy smiled, "and you him. Father would not approve."

"I don't care," Angelica found herself saying, "I love him." She couldn't think.

"What of Imhotep?" Evy inquired.

"He does not care for me," answered Angelica, "you saw how he looked at Anak-su-namun. He loves her."

Evy nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock on Evy's door. She looked at Angelica pleading.

"I see I am not the only one who loves a Medjai," answered Angelica amused. She stood and walked to the door. She opened it and smiled, amused, at a man who looked startlingly familiar to Rick. She passed him as he bowed to her and was immediately met by Ardeth.

He nodded and indicated for her to walk. She did so and he fell in step beside her. They walked in a tense silence and Angelica wondered what this meant. And where were they going?

When they passed any sign of people, Ardeth pulled her behind a corner and kissed her passionately. Shocked but exceedingly happy, Angelica kissed him back.

He pulled away from her and kissed her forhead. She smiled up at him, a blush rising in her face.

"We cannot keep this up," Ardeth replied, "your father will catch us."

"I don't care," Angelica replied breathlessly, "I love you." She kissed him and he kissed her back.

"I love you, too," he replied. Angelica felt so happy, safe, and relieved in his arms. She wished it wasn't a dream.

Suddenly, Evy let out a piercing cry, "MEDJAI!"

Ardeth looked at Angelica concerned, before taking her arm and leading her toward the call.

Suddenly, Angelica shot up in bed with a gasp. She looked around in confusion, unsure of where she was or what was going on. She remembered where she was and what was going on.

"It was just a dream," she whispered. She was very disappointed. That meant he didn't know what had happened in their past.

Suddenly, her door burst open and Ardeth stood there, his eyes focused solely on her…..


	8. Memories Part Two

Thanks for all of the great reviews! To wild-in-spirit, agirlwithnolife, Arikatekiku, Forgottenstars, ReaderFreak10, Evanesce, Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui, MARNsmallow, and Nelle 07, thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad you all like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Mummy, but I do own Angelica, hers and Ardeth's past characters.

A/N: Well, I figured that I'd do the whole scene again from Ardeth's point of view because I haven't really done his POV at all.

Chapter Eight: Memories Part Two

Where was he? He had been in temples and palaces, but they were all ruins, run down by sand, time and wind. Ardeth studied the gold walls with interest. He was surely in a palace now, but he wondered if this was just a dream, or a vision.

He haphazardly glanced down at his clothing and was not surprised to find it was the same as usual.

But, when he heard the clashing of swords, he looked up at the scene before him. He was surprised to see Evie and a woman he could only assume to be Anak-su-namun fighting in the middle of a large chamber. There was a large crowd surrounding them, including the Pharaoh, Seti I.

But what caught him by surprise the most was that beside the pharaoh was Imhotep and Angelica. He studied her, taking in her attire and hairstyle with a grin. He quickly admonished himself for thinking that way.

Suddenly, he realized Imhotep was staring down at Angelica with what could only be love in his eyes. Ardeth felt a surge of hatred run through him at the sight. He felt a growl rise in him as Angelica looked up at Imhotep and blushed at his look. She looked away immediately and he could sense her discomfort. He frowned, sending a deep scowl Imhotep's way.

He watched Angelica look back up at him, a confused, yet curious look on her face and this caused Imhotep to smirk. Ardeth's hand tightened on his sword. He watched Angelica look back at the scene with an annoyed look on her face. This caused Ardeth to chuckle slightly.

"You could make it a little less obvious, my friend."

Ardeth turned and was surprised to find Rick, or a Rick look-alike, at his side. "So could you," he found himself saying.

"All I am telling you is that Emuishere is the daughter of the pharaoh," Rick stated, with a shrug and that O'Connell smirk, "and she is betrothed to his high priest. You could at least be more cautious."

"You know that she does not love him," Ardeth whispered forcefully, "she loves me." He paused, becoming 'Ardeth' again and marveled at his own statement. This was strictly forbidden in several ways – he was a Medjai, she was the pharaoh's daughter, she was engaged to Imhotep…

The match was now over and he forced himself to clap for Anak-su-namun. He watched as Imhotep 'accidentally' brushed his hand against Angelica's arm and Rick's doppelganger had to hold him in place. Angelica couldn't look more perturbed. Obviously, though, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed him.

He found himself slightly disappointed at that idea. Then again, this was the past. Angelica wouldn't know he was Ardeth.

Suddenly, Seti walked before the crowd and announced, "Who better to protect me, than my future wife, Anak-su-namun?"

Ardeth clapped politely and forced himself to keep back a chuckle at Evie's death glare at Anak-su-namum. Suddenly, he noticed Angelica doing the same thing. Was it really her? Or was it just Emuishere?

"And who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis, than my eldest daughter, Nefertiri?" Seti hugged Evy, who happily hugged him back.

"And who better to be taught the art of defense, than my younger daughter, Emuishere?" Seti inquired.

Everyone, including Angelica, began clapping. Ardeth noticed that she didn't realize who they were talking about. Could Angelica be having the same flashback? He watched as she, bewildered, was shoved forward by Imhotep toward Seti. He hugged her and she walked over to Evy's side.

Ardeth, Evy, and Angelica all noticed the look that passed between Imhotep and Anak-su-namun and Ardeth felt a wave of fury sweep through him. Again, he felt Rick's calming hand on his shoulder.

"In light of this recent incident, I have assigned my most trusted Medjai to protect her," Seti stated, "Bomani, please step forward."

Rick patted Ardeth's shoulder and muttered, "Now you'll be with her all the time."

Ardeth assumed that he was Bomani and approached them. He bowed before Angelica, registering the look of shock in her face. She knew him. "I pledge myself to protect you." He bit back a grin as she tried not to smile.

Later that evening, Ardeth waited impatiently behind Rick as he knocked on the door to Evy's chambers. Angelica answered it and smiled knowingly at Rick. She passed him and Ardeth wanted very much to kiss her. Instead, he just nodded and they began walking.

When no one was nearby, he pulled her around a corner and kissed her passionately. He was shocked when she returned it. He kissed her forehead and said, "We cannot keep this up. Your father will catch us."

"I don't care," Angelica said breathlessly, "I love you." She kissed him and he kissed her back.

"I love you, too," he replied. He didn't want to wake up.

Suddenly, Evy bellowed, "MEDJAI!!"

They began running and as they neared, Ardeth shot up in bed. He was drenched in sweat.

"It can't have been a dream," he ran his hand through his silky black hair. Without thinking, he jumped out of bed and found Angelica's room. He found her sitting up in bed, looking confused. She looked up at him. He couldn't move his eyes…

Again, same cliffy lol. Different pov though.


	9. I Had the Same Dream, Too!

I'm sorry I haven't updated forever guys

I'm sorry I haven't updated forever guys! I hope all my loyal readers are still out there! Please read and review everyone!! Thanks!

Smallncrazy91: Glad you like it!

ForgottenStars: Glad you liked Ardeth's POV. It was kinda hard to do his.

Kiku-chan217: Glad you liked it! Sorry, I know, I hate cliffies too. But they're fun to write lol.

Evanesce: Haha, sorry. Double cliffies are worse, I know.

Nelle07: Glad you like it!

Hayley Jean: Glad you like the story so far.

Katy: Here's the next chapter!!

LadyGaelen: Here's the results!!

CassiaFistula: Don't we all wish we didn't have to wait for cliffies?

Jayne Avery: It is hard to find a good Ardeth story, glad you like this one. Alex is about eleven or twelve, so it's only a few years after the Mummy Returns.

BlackxValentine: Glad you liked that part!

Disclaimer: I don't own _the Mummy, _though I wish I did!!

Chapter Nine: I Had the Same Dream, Too!

_They began running and as they neared, Ardeth shot up in bed. He was drenched in sweat._

"_It can't have been a dream," he ran his hand through his silky black hair. Without thinking, he jumped out of bed and found Angelica's room. He found her sitting up in bed, looking confused. She looked up at him. He couldn't move his eyes…_

_Suddenly, Angelica shot up in bed with a gasp. She looked around in confusion, unsure of where she was or what was going on. She remembered where she was and what was going on._

"_It was just a dream," she whispered. She was very disappointed. That meant he didn't know what had happened in their past…_

They stood frozen in time, staring at each other. The clock ticked away on the desk on the other side of Angelica's room.

Neither knew precisely what to say. How could they confront each other with what had to be just a dream?

Angelica's breath hitched in her throat as Ardeth took a step towards her. It was then that they realized that they _did_ share the dream. That they _did_ both know exactly what went on between them.

Ardeth closed the space between them as Angelica scrambled out of bed. She stood on the tips of her toes as he captured her lips in an amazing kiss, filled with centuries of waiting that neither knew had been there.

"Ardeth," Angelica began and froze, realizing she had never actually spoken his name out loud to his face. He had gone stiff, but immediately kissed her again. He obviously liked it.

"Angelica! I just had the most -," Evy froze at the doorway, and Ardeth and Angelica embarrassedly jumped away from each other.

"Sorry," Evy bit back a smile, "but Angel, I just had the most amazing vision! You and I were sisters in Egypt!"

"My name was Emuishere, and Ardeth was my protector," Angelica looked up at him and blushed, "and yours –" she added to her chuckling cousin, "was Rick."

"Yes, well," Evy bit her lip embarrassedly, "I suppose you remember when he came to my room then…?"

"I do," Rick interrupted grinning, before surveying Ardeth and Angelica's embarrassed forms, "did I miss something?" He grinned suddenly and stated, "Oh yeah, in the vision, _someone_ was furious with our good pal Imhotep for getting too close to our little Angel here."

Angelica smiled at Rick's use of her nickname. She was becoming a big part of their family. She blushed, however, at her connection with Imhotep.

"What?" Evy obviously hadn't had this part of the dream.

"I was engaged to Imhotep," Angelica replied stiffly, "but he was in love with Anck-Su-Namun the whole time."

"Oh that little… worm!" Evy exclaimed, unable to find a suitable expression for him, "that's just mean!"

"Well, wormy as he is," Rick said, "we have a plane to catch back to England. We need to get that diamond."

"Right," Ardeth said, smiling down at Angelica before turning and leaving with Rick.

Angelica smiled back up at him and turned to Evy, who was smiling knowingly. "Evy," she began, rolling her eyes.

"I knew it!" her cousin exclaimed, "you liked him the minute you met him, didn't you?!"

"I did," Angelica replied, beginning to pack, "I just didn't realize it until I had that vision. Now, will you help me pack?"

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

That evening, the six drove up to Rick and Evy's elegant mansion. Angelica stared at it, amazed.

"I know," Jonathan grumbled to her, "they get the giant house, all I get is a guest room in it. Lost all my money to some rather unscrupulous characters."

Angelica patted his arm consolingly, smiling at Ardeth, who was sitting beside her. He grinned back and was about to say something, when Rick announced, "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

They all piled out of the car, Alex needing to be shoved along as he yawned tiredly. They entered the house and were stunned to see the place in complete and utter disarray. Papers and books were thrown all over the place, tables were upturned, and curtains were ripped off of their hinges.

"What happened here?" Angelica inquired, shocked.

"Imhotep," Ardeth replied, as Rick scowled viciously at nothing in particular. The name did that to him.

"Well, where's the diamond, Jonathan?" Evy inquired, concerned, "did you hide it in a good spot?"

"Yes," Jonathan replied, sounding relieved at himself, "it's upstairs, under the floorboard beneath my bed. Second room on the right." He obviously wasn't going to get it.

"I'll go get it," Angelica offered, running upstairs.

She entered the darkened room. It appeared that Imhotep had already been there. Jonathan's bed was upturned and, as Angelica approached it, it appeared that Imhotep had found the hidden diamond. There was a large chunk of the floor missing and no diamond in sight.

She turned to head back downstairs with the bad news, when she was suddenly covered in sand. It swirled around her as if it was a tornado. Too shocked to scream, she tried to get out of it. But it whisked her right out of the room.

Downstairs, Ardeth kept glancing up at the room where Angelica should have exited.

"Ya know, she's been up there a long time," Rick voiced his concerns. This was all Ardeth needed. He raced upstairs, followed by the others.

They burst into Jonathan's room and saw particles of sand on the furniture and the window wide open.

In horror, they realized… Imhotep had Angelica.

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANKS!!_


	10. Kidnapped by my Dead ExFiance

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mummy_!! Hey, how are they making another _Mummy_ without Ardeth?!

Bloody Jack Sparrow: I'm glad you're that excited about the story!

Smallncrazy91: I know, they're depressed.

Kiku-chan214: Please don't curse me lol

Death wish girl: Glad you like the story!

Nelle07: Oh, he's goin'.

PetiteDiable: Glad you like it. There will definitely be more Ardeth/Angel.

Katy: Sorry about the cliffies!

**Bold ** Ancient Egyptian

Chapter Ten: Kidnapped By My Dead Ex-Fiancé

_They burst into Jonathan's room and saw particles of sand on the furniture and the window wide open._

_In horror, they realized… Imhotep had Angelica._

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

Angelica, having been unable to breathe or see and having been spun until she was so dizzy she felt ill, had passed out in the enormous sandstorm.

Currently, she was unconscious on a large, elegant bed in Mr. Taylor's mansion in Suez. Imhotep stood over her, staring down at her with an intense look in his chocolate eyes.

Mr. Taylor hesitantly approached the immortal mummy. When he had sent the creature to retrieve the diamond, he had not been expecting to see a young, pretty woman in the man's arms.

"**My Lord Imhotep**," Taylor stated, catching the mummy's attention, "**I see you have retrieved the diamond. Might I ask… who is the woman?**"

Imhotep raised an eyebrow and looked back at Angelica – or, as he knew her, Emuishere, "**She was supposed to be my wife. This time she will be**."

Taylor said no more, but noticed the diamond, sitting forgotten on the table. He grinned broadly, an amusing sight for the thin man because it took up most of his lean face, and touched it gently, "**Finally, we have got it! We must use it instantly so you can be indestructible!**"

"**We cannot,**" Imhotep said evenly, his intent gaze focused on Emuishere.

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

_Angelica was not Angelica. She, again, was Emuishere. It appeared to be after Evy had called for the Medjai. She and her sister were sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Why would he do such a thing?" she sobbed. Imhotep had killed her father! All for that little harlot Anck-Su-Namun! But then, why should she care? She had Ardeth._

_Evy held her younger sister as they both cried. "Do not think about it, sister," she stated, "Kafele and Bomani will have taken care of him by now."_

"_Not the Hom-Dai?!" Angelica inquired, shocked, realizing that Kafele must be Rick._

"_Of course, Sister," Evy replied, "he has completed one of the most heinous acts he ever could have."_

"_At least our brother will be able to take the throne easily," Angelica stated. _

_At that exact moment, their brother entered the room. The new pharaoh, Ramses II, or Jonathan. _

_Angelica amusedly made a mental note of what role Jonathan played in their past. She and Evy jumped to their feet and lunged at him, hugging him tightly. _

"_Fear not, my sisters," he smiled, "all will be well." With that, he left them to return to the couch where they had been sitting._

_Suddenly, the door burst open and Ardeth and Rick (Kafele) entered the room. Both men went to their respective princess. Ardeth clutched Angelica tightly and she hugged him back, feeling safe and loved. _

"_It is finished," Ardeth proclaimed, holding her at arms length, "we shall not be seeing Imhotep again."_

_Just the name Imhotep brought a fresh wave of tears to Evy and Angelica. That man had killed their father!_

"_Emuishere, Bomani has something to tell you," Rick stated, giving his friend a pointed look._

_Angelica looked up at Ardeth with a confused, worried look on her face, one to counter his solemn, grave look. _

"_What is it?" Angelica questioned, dread filling her._

"_Should anyone ever release Imhotep from his curse," Ardeth said, his voice firm, holding her away from him so he could survey her face – she blushed as he did so, "you are the only one who can prevent him from becoming completely indestructible. There is a diamond on the pyramid of Ahm Shere. No matter who retrieves it, only you can read it. You are his only opposition."_

_Angelica gasped…_

…and shot up out of bed. She sighed with relief, placing a hand to her heart. "Oh, thank God he doesn't know that," she muttered, smiling.

"**Know what?**"

Terrified, Angelica spun around and was now face-to-face with the smirking man who had once been her betrothed and killed her father in a past life. She let out an earsplitting scream.

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

"I'm so sure Inhotep has taken her with him to Mr. Taylor's mansion in Suez," Evy said as Rick sped down to the airport, "but what I don't know is _why_."

"You did say that she was engaged to him in her past life, didn't you?" Jonathan inquired, "maybe he just wants to marry her. You know, what _I_ want to know is why don't _I_ have an amazing past life figure?"

"I know why," Ardeth groggily rubbed his eyes, having just woken up. He couldn't explain why he had fallen asleep, but he knew he had shared a vision with Angelica. It pained him to think about her just now, so he explained, "She is the only one who can decipher the diamond. He must know that she can, or he would not have taken her."

"So Angelica can read the text within the diamond and can stop him from becoming invincible," Evy stated.

"But then, why would he want her if he has the diamond?" Rick inquired, confused, "if she's there with the diamond, she can just decipher it easier, right?"

"Not if he intends to make sure she cannot decipher it," Ardeth said, filled with dread.

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

Angelica backed away from Imhotep – thankfully there was a wall behind the bed so she didn't fall off. He was staring at her with an intense look on his face, his eyes never leaving hers.

"**My love, we are together again**," he said, extending his hand to her.

Angelica stared at his hand before looking back up at him. She raised an eyebrow, surprised that she could understand him and annoyed that he was lying over their past relationship.

"**You do not love me,**" she replied, even more surprised that she could answer him in the ancient language of the past, **"do not act like you do**."

Imhotep raised an eyebrow and frowned.

Angelica had to admit, as he leaned back and exposed his bare, muscled chest, he was a very attractive man. Too bad he was three thousand years old and wanted to destroy her family. Luckily she had Ardeth. With a pang, she wondered whether or not he was coming for her.

"**Emuishere, you know we were meant to be together**," Imhotep stated, standing and offering her his hand again, "**come with me**."

Angelica looked away from him and noticed the diamond. If she could get it, read it…

"**You will see, Emuishere**," Imhotep walked towards the door, picking up the diamond as he went, "**you will love me.**" With that, he left the room, taking the object of his destruction with him.

_I need that diamond_, she thought, _oh, Ardeth, where are you?_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!**_


	11. Making Plans

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in so long!! I hope you all are still out there! Oh, and I have to see the new Mummy still. No Ardeth though, that sucks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Smallncrazy91: Glad you like it!

Kiku-Chan214: Haha, sorry it's so short!

Nelle07: I know, Ardeth!

Death Wish Girl: Sometimes I don't know what's gonna happen next lol.

BookWorm2011: Thanks, I've been trying to put everything together!

Jayne Avery: Glad you like the story! Don't worry, I can be sarcastic too, lol.

Moon Pixie19: Glad you like it. Sorry some of them are short, sometimes I can't think of what to write.

Dani Zatara: Glad you like it!

Loveless Ninja: I'm glad you like the story!

SBMFanatic: Glad you like it!

Elvira: Glad you liked it too!

Chapter Eleven:

_Angelica looked away from him and noticed the diamond. If she could get it, read it…_

"_**You will see, Emuishere**__," Imhotep walked towards the door, picking up the diamond as he went, "__**you will love me.**__" With that, he left the room, taking the object of his destruction with him._

_I need that diamond__, she thought, __oh, Ardeth, where are you?_

Angelica frowned and crawled out of the bed she was in. She mentally did a check on her body, focusing on each limb, to see if Imhotep _did_ anything to her.

Relieved that she wasn't manhandled, she moved to the window and sighed. She looked out across the area, her eyes moving, searching, without any real destination. Well, that wasn't the truth – her eyes were searching for Ardeth. But she realized that he probably wasn't in the immediate area yet.

With a sigh, she turned away from the landscape and observed the room she was being held in. She couldn't believe she was now in Mr. Taylor's mansion in Suez, when – not an hour or two ago – she was in England with her cousins… and Ardeth.

_I really must stop hurting myself by thinking about him,_ she frowned, so upset that she didn't even look at the amazing Egyptian architecture and the furniture and objects in the room, _if I keep thinking about Ardeth, I'm not going to be able to keep my wits about me. I need to find out how to get that diamond away from Imhotep. _

As if knowing he was being thought about, Imhotep returned to the room. Angelica instantly shrank away from him, realizing with a frown, that he didn't have the diamond with him anymore.

He smirked in her direction and sat gracefully in an overstuffed leather armchair.

Angelica frowned slightly, remaining rigid and silent, and turned away from him. It was an awkward silence that fell over the room, because frankly, she didn't know what to say to this three thousand year old mummy who probably wanted to destroy her. Not to mention the fact that he tried to kill her family twice already.

"**Sit,"**__he stated and, despite the fact that he said it calmly and invitingly, it still came out as a command.

"**No…thank you,"** Angelica replied tersely, still not looking at him.

With a flick of his wrist, Imhotep forced Angelica's head to twist towards him. He stood, slowly, trying not to startle her.

Before he could say anything, Angelica inquired, **"What do you want with me? There's nothing I have that you would need…or want."**

Imhotep smirked slightly and 'tsk'ed. He approached her slowly and she found herself incapable of moving. **"You know that is a lie, my love. I love you and you love me."**

Angelica felt an uncontrollable surge of rage burst through her and she snarled, **"You killed my father in a past life! I do not love you now. And I may have once but your affair with Anck-Su-Namun put that to a stop. I found my true love and he has returned to me now."**

_Well, where did that come from?_ Angelica thought, perplexed, _obviously, my past self can come through sometimes_. She stomped back to the window and stared out of it.

"**You will see- only then can you accompany me," **Imhotep replied calmly, moving towards the door and giving her a soft smile before leaving.

Angelica frowned again and sat on the windowsill. She needed to formulate a plan on how to get the diamond back.

__

"_**You will see- only then can you accompany me,"**__ he said,_ she thought with a sudden smirk, _he'll see! If I can get him to believe that I love him, he'll let me out of this room. If I can destract him, I can get the diamond, read it and get out!_

Angelica allowed herself to laugh slightly at her clever plan. She just had to wait until he returned to the room so she could put her plan into action.

_If I just picture his face as Ardeth's I can do it easily!_ She thought, smiling.

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

Ardeth, Rick, Evy, Jonathan, and Alex stood outside of the enormous mansion, protected behind a large obelisk a little ways off.

"How are we getting in?" Evy inquired in a whisper, looking up at her husband with a curious look.

"Well, first of all, we're not _all_ going in," Rick looked at Alex pointedly – to which his adventurous young son groaned, annoyed, "_you're_ going to stay out here with your moth…," but at Evy's withering glance, he decided another path, "…uncle… and watch the car."

Jonathan gave his brother-in-law a thumbs-up, while Alex argued, "Last time you left me with Uncle Jon, we stole a double-decker bus."

"Good news is there aren't any double-decker buses around her here," Rick grinned broadly, "just stay together and don't let anyone see you." He then turned to Ardeth, who was staring at the mansion with an intense look in his dark eyes.

"You all right?" he inquired, handing Jonathan a pistol.

Ardeth barely nodded, formulating exactly how he would take care of Imhotep when he got a hold of him. And Angelica… though it would be with two totally different emotions.

He grabbed a Thompson and checked it for bullets, slinging an extra belt of them over his shoulders. He cocked it and turned to Rick, nodding.

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

Angelica smiled dazzlingly at Imhotep when he entered. He hesitated slightly, wondering if she was all right, but grinned and approached her.

Angelica curtsied deeply and smiled, **"Milord."**

"**You've finally come to your senses,"** smirked Imhotep, taking her hand in his.

"**Of course I have," **Angelica smiled sweetly, **"how could I keep away from my lord?"**

Imhotep's smirk couldn't get any larger, and he led her to a door.

_Here's my chance to get out!_ Angelica thought excitedly.

But he led her to a closet and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a long gold gown – completely B.C. The gown was gorgeous – it was floor-length and shimmering, made of golden silk thread. It was sleeveless, with a large, ivory neckpiece around it.

He kicked out a pair of golden sandals and offered her the gown.

Angelica looked at him cautiously, accepting the gown in a similar manner.

"**Put this on and I shall escort you to supper,"** Imhotep informed her, placing a kiss on her cheek, before exiting the room.

Angelica blushed – despite being an evil mummy, he was still a very attractive man. She hurriedly changed into the gown and – with some difficulty – tied it on correctly. She moved to the window quickly and peered out, hoping that Ardeth would be there.

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

Rick, Evy, and Ardeth sneaked towards the mansion, weapons in hand.

Ardeth was anxious, ready to take Angelica as far away from this prison as he possibly could. He was prepared to go in and shoot everyone he possibly could until he reached Angelica. However, he knew how unwise a plan that was. He would have to remain calm and get what information he could out of Taylor and his men.

He glanced up at a large window, and was about to duck away from sight when he realized there was a person at the window.

But he was jerked forward slightly by some unseen force and had an flashback that was instantly over – he was standing outside a balcony in ancient times, staring up at his beloved.

It was then that he realized who it was.

"Angelica!" he breathed. Rick and Evy looked up at the window almost immediately and smiled.

"Well, that's not too hard is it?" Rick inquired, smirking.

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

Angelica squinted, trying to decipher who was coming towards the mansion.

Suddenly, she lurched forward, her upper body partially out of the window, wrapped up in an instantaneous memory. Ardeth, in ancient times, was standing beneath her balcony, staring up at her with a longing, determined look on his face.

Almost immediately, she realized that it really _was_ Ardeth! Rick and Evy were there as well, though they hadn't been in the past. Though relieved to see her cousin and cousin-in-law, she was even more relieved and overjoyed to see Ardeth.

And he saw her too.

He had come to save her! But, at what cost? There was no way they could fight Imhotep, not while he had the diamond.

_I need to get that diamond from him!_ She thought, frowning, _when I can read the diamond, then Ardeth can kill him._

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

_**Please read and review! Oh, and please, if you like my writing, read my other stories. And, does anyone like Batman Begins/The Dark Knight? Cuz I'm planning on writing a story for that! Feedback please though! THANKS!!**_


	12. The Diamond, redone

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Mummy_. Crap…

Smallncrazy91: Thanks!

Phantom Creedy Lover: Don't worry about it! I'm glad you like the story and the Batman/TDK fic will be up soon! Hopefully it'll be good.

Music is My Muse: Glad you like the chapter!

FallenAnge1: lol Glad you like it!

QueenNefertiri.Amun: Glad you like the story! I had hoped the flashbacks would be interesting.

Jayne Avery: Glad you like my stories! It's nice to hear! Yeah, I have a Batman one – it's called Our Three Scars. And I agree, Ardeth wasn't in it, therefore, it was not very good. Lol

TokyoGirl7: I'm glad you like this story and the plot and everything! )

Umm, I saw the third Mummy…. I gave it about 4 out of 10. NO ARDETH?! WHY!?

**By the way, I wrote A Dark Knight fic called Our Three Scars. Please tune in if you're interested in reading it! Thanks.**

Chapter Twelve:

_He had come to save her! But, at what cost? There was no way they could fight Imhotep, not while he had the diamond._

I need to get that diamond from him!_ She thought, frowning, _when I can read the diamond, then Ardeth can kill him.

But that was easier said than done. When she got out of the room, she would need to locate the diamond. Hard as that sounded, that would be the easy part. She would _also_ need to find a way to get rid of Imhotep when she _did_ find it. _AND_ she would need to find out how to open it, how to read it, how to drain him of his powers, and try and play it off as if none of it was her fault.

With a heavy sigh, Angelica continued to stare at Ardeth. She needed to let him know that she was all right, but really, there was no way to do this. She couldn't just shout out to him that she was fine – Imhotep or one of the guards would hear her, which would ultimately lead to Ardeth, Evy, and Rick getting captured.

And Ardeth continued to stare up at her, the determination on his face vastly outweighing that of her cousins'.

She needed to let him know that she was okay for the time being, but to stay back for just a little bit. She raced to the table, scribbled a message on a sheet of paper from the nightstand, and raced back to the window. She crumpled the paper up and threw it as hard as she possibly could in their general direction. It didn't go far, but Ardeth noticed it.

Angelica smiled briefly and turned to the door, taking a deep breath. Now it was time to go meet with Imhotep. She heaved a heavy sigh – she was not looking forward to this.

_But I have to do this_, she thought with determination, gliding towards the door and opening it. Imhotep was there, waiting for her and she panicked for a fleeting second, wondering if he had seen herself or Ardeth, Rick, and Evy.

But he just smiled and extended his hand to her. She held back a relieved sigh and accepted his hand as best as she could, imaging Ardeth's face instead of Imhotep's.

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

"What was that?" Evy inquired, having seen the white ball fall from the balcony, her gun at the ready.

Rick cast her an alarmed look and pushed the gun down, raising an eyebrow, "Maybe I shouldn't have given you a gun."

"It was from Angelica," Ardeth said, scanning the balcony for any sign of movement from her, "I believe it is a note."

"Well, let's go get it," Rick grinned, leading the way, his gun at the ready.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given you a gun," Evy countered darkly, causing Rick to chuckle, amused.

Ardeth watched his friends interact with a newfound annoyance. They were so happy, even in this dire situation, because they had each other. And Angelica was in the clutches of an evil, undead creature he had been sent to guard. His fingers clenched around the gun even tighter as he followed Rick and Evy to the white ball of paper.

ARDETHARDETHARDETH

Angelica tried not to squirm away from Imhotep, who had placed himself possessively next to her at the table. It was only herself, Imhotep, and Mr. Taylor, who was immersed in reading some ancient text about the diamond.

"Intriguing," Taylor said, "so only the reincarnation of Emuishere can read the diamond." He looked up at Angelica, accusingly, "So we must keep it out of your reach my dear."

Angelica raised an eyebrow and sent the tiny man a glare that caused him to shrink back in his seat. Imhotep let out a slight burst of laughter at the reaction.

"**You're still so fiery, my love,"** he stated, smiling down at Angelica with a loving look on his face.

Angelica was caught off guard by his look and looked away from him. She tried to be inconspicuous as she looked around the room, searching for the diamond. It wasn't anywhere in plain sight – that would be a problem.

Mr. Taylor caught her looking around the room and misinterpreted it. "Do you need to use the restroom?" he inquired politely, as if she wasn't a captive in his home, just a friendly visitor.

"Yes," Angelica replied instantly, trying not to smile at the thought of her good fortune. Maybe this would be easier than she thought it would be.

"Right through that corridor," Taylor instructed, pointing to an adjacent corridor, "it's the last door on the left."

Angelica swiftly stood, thanking him, and headed in that direction.

"**Where are you going?!" **Imhotep demanded getting to his feet.

"**The restroom,"**Angelica replied curtly, continuing on her way, pausing just outside of sight to listen in on their conversation.

"**You have the diamond well hidden I hope,"**Imhotep demanded of Taylor.

"**Of course I do,"** Taylor replied, offended, **"it's in the library. She'll never think to look there."**

That was all Angelica needed to hear.

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

Ardeth quickly opened the sheet of paper that Angelica had thrown to them. Rick and Evy hovered around him – well, more actually Rick stood around, tense, gun loaded, and Evy hovered.

"What's it say?" Rick inquired.

Ardeth read it quickly, and instead of growing more relieved, he just grew more anxious. "She says she is with Imhotep," he growled, _almost_ allowing jealousy to seep into his words, "she says not to come after us just yet – he is immortal until she can find and read the diamond. She will let us know when she's found it."

"How?" Evy inquired, perplexed.

"I do not know," Ardeth said through gritted teeth, "but I cannot just let her stay in there with that monster." He was practically bristling.

"Calm down, that's first," Rick stated, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "she'll be fine, as long as she isn't doing anything dangerous."

At precisely that minute, Angelica was doing just that. She was scouring the library as quickly as she could – she only had a four minute window or so if she wanted to pretend like she really had been in the restroom.

"Where could that be?" she inquired to herself through gritted teeth, searching in vain for the giant diamond, "it's a huge diamond. It can't be that hard to find." She paused, mentally counting down her time – three minutes.

She suddenly spotted a glimmer of light underneath a large desk. She hurried up to it, kneeling down and spotting the large diamond. She hurriedly pulled the heavy object out and began reading the incantations to herself on the top (**an: sorry I don't know any ancient Egyptian so just make it up in your head lol**).

Two minutes.

Suddenly, the diamond popped open at the top point, moving outwards in all four directions. There was a sheet of parchment, very old and very fragile, in the center of the opening. She hurriedly took it out and noted the time.

One minute.

She stuffed the ancient document in her bodice and closed the diamond. She shoved it back under the desk as carefully as she could, noting the way it had been positioned before and the way it was now.

She ran to the door and hurriedly exited. She began walking back down the corridor, her heart racing, hoping that they wouldn't have known she was in the library.

As soon as she opened the door, though, she came face to face with Imhotep. Her face fell immediately as he scanned the room suspiciously.

**"What were you doing in here?"** he inquired, giving her a doubtful look.

**"I left the restroom and wondered what this room was,"** Angelica tried not to stammer, but her hesitancy was obvious - to her at least.

Imhotep narrowed his eyes and inquired, **"Did you find anything of interest?"**

**"I wasn't looking for anything of interest," **Angelica confessed, hoping her lie had been believable.

Imhotep seemed to believe the words she spoke and took her arm, as he could see she didn't have anything on her person.

They returned to the dining room. Angelica and Imhotep returned to their seats and she was relieved and happy to find Imhotep and Taylor started some sort of conversation. They didn't even look up at her when she ate a few bites, so she stated, relieved, **"I'm not very hungry. I'm headed to bed, if neither of you mind."** It didn't really matter to her whether they did or they didn't, but she wanted to sound polite. She needed to get word to Ardeth.

Imhotep waved his hand and Angelica took that as dismissal. She missed his eyes roam her body as she left, as though checking her for some sign of reading the diamond.

When she left, Imhotep picked up his steak knife and calmly pricked his finger. Nothing happened. He was still safe. He smirked.

Angelica hurried back to her room, locking the door to make certain it was safe enough to read the document.

She hurriedly wrote a note to Ardeth and threw it out the window again. She watched him emerge from the shadows and felt her heart swell. She smiled as he looked up at her and waved. He raised his hand in greeting and headed back to the safety of the shadows.

Angelica went to the table and prepared to pull the document out of her bodice when there was a knock at the door. She bit her lip and called, "Who is it?"

ARDETHARDETHARDETH

_**How was that? Please read and review! Thanks!**_


	13. Suspicions and Escapes

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!! Don't hate me!! Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Mummy_ or anything to do with it, including Ardeth or Rick :'''(

Music Is My Muse: Haha, yes I didn't like the 3rd Mummy movie. It was pretty bad in my opinion. The only good things about it were Brendan Fraser and the boy who played Alex. He was cute!!

Kiku-chan214: Yeah, I took your idea and redid the chapter, to make it a little better. Glad you liked it!

Kaytieorndorff: Glad you like it and welcome to the story!

Nelle07: Glad you like it!

Songorita: Glad you like it!

Neith4Weiss: Glad you're enjoying it!

Artemis1292: Thanks, glad you like it!

StarlightRoses: Thanks! And thank you for deciding to go back and read it!

Chapter Thirteen: Suspicions and Escapes

_Angelica went to the table and prepared to pull the document out of her bodice when there was a knock at the door. She bit her lip and called, "Who is it?"_

Suddenly, the door burst open and about a half-dozen mummies dressed in rotting warrior garb entered her room. She gasped and jumped to her feet, stumbling back towards the balcony.

"W-what are you doing here?!" she inquired, trying to hide her fear and stand bravely before the mummies, who all held their weapons tightly at their side.

Imhotep swept into the room, smirking down at the terrified Angelica. He waved a hand to the mummies, who all took a step back from their master.

"**What is the meaning of this?"**Angelica cried, furious. Obviously Imhotep has sent these mummies in to watch her, guard her, prevent her from doing anything that would be detrimental to him.

"**I am just placing my warriors here to protect you from harm,"** Imhotep replied, raising his hands for peace, **"they will not leave your side, nor will they touch you. They are doing me this favor that I have asked them. Do not fear."**

_How can I not?_ Angelica thought bitterly to herself, _now there is no way to get out, if I am being guarded. _

Imhotep took a step towards her, causing her to tense up. He just smirked, placed a hand on her cheek, and swept out of the room.

Angelica watched him leave with a frustrated sigh.

ARDETHARDETHARDETH

"We cannot stay out here any longer," Ardeth growled, staring up at the room that Angelica occupied, "Imhotep has placed guards around her - we must enter the mansion and defeat the monster."

"If only Angel could get an opportunity to read the parchment," Evy sighed, "without being watched."

"Then we could get our old buddy out of the way and kill off the rest of the mummies," Rick nodded, "I like that plan." He had had his gun resting against his shoulder, but now nestled it in the crook of his arm, ready to attack.

Ardeth nodded - if they could give Angelica some time…

"So, what's the plan ol' chap?"

Everyone turned in surprise and saw Jonathan, a gun held loosely in his hands. He looked a tad drunk, but ultimately determined.

"I thought you elected to stay behind?" Rick inquired, an eyebrow arched in surprise.

"Not when my Angel is in there," Jonathan smirked. He then turned to Ardeth, raising an eyebrow and inquiring, "So, the plan?"

Ardeth grinned and nodded, "We must distract the guards. But to do that, I believe two of us must enter the mansion. Imhotep will send them to us -," he ignored as Jonathan interjected, 'hopefully', "- and that will give Angelica a chance to read the document."

"Well," Evy stated with a small smile, "who's going in?"

"I will," Ardeth said - no one was surprised there. It was obvious by the fierce glint in his eyes that he would _not_ remain behind. Rick was about to offer his services as well, but Jonathan beat him to it.

"Let's go," he said grimly, striding purposefully towards the mansion. Rick, Evy, and Ardeth exchanged surprised looks, but Ardeth nodded to the couple and followed en suite.

ARDETHARDETHARDETH

Angelica continually glanced - albeit inconspicuously - towards the window, keeping her eyes focused for only seconds on the spot where she knew Ardeth and her family were located.

She groaned at the disgusting stench given off by the mummies. At least Imhotep didn't smell like that. She rolled her eyes and noted a large golden sword on the other side of the room. If worse came to worse, she could pull that down and have a go at the mummies.

She wondered at the amount of mummies in the mansion. Of course, there were these six and Imhotep, but surely there had to be more. Imhotep had faced the O'Connells twice already - surely he knew to be well-prepared.

Suddenly, she saw movement from outside. Two figures, which she instantly recognized as Jonathan and Ardeth, were moving stealthily towards the mansion. Rick and Evy waited where they were with their weapons drawn.

Angelica's breathing increased rapidly. The mummies were standing at the door and at the balcony, their weapons raised in case there was any chance of a fight. They were distracted.

As quietly as she could, she moved slowly but surely towards the sword. It was hanging up on the wall, but with a little wiggling, she managed to pull it out of its casing. Slowly and quietly she set it down on the bed, where it would be useful for later purposes. If Ardeth and Jonathan were sneaking into the mansion, she would be ready to fight with them.

ARDETHARDETHARDETH

Ardeth and Jonathan moved slowly through the mansion, making as little noise as possible. Though, as soon as the gunfire began, there would be no hiding their presence there.

"Where do you think she is?" Jonathan inquired quietly, his hands tightly wrapped around the barrel of his rifle.

Ardeth just nodded to a staircase and they slowly began to climb it. It was a miracle they had slipped past the guards - but it helped when the mummies didn't have any eyes.

Ardeth and Jonathan frowned when they noticed the large amount of doors located in the corridor they were presented with.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and inquired, annoyed, "Which room do you think is hers?"

Ardeth just shook his head, uncertain. The only thing he was certain of at that moment was that he _needed_ to find Angelica. And nothing would stop him. His jaw set in determination, he took a step forward into the corridor.

Suddenly, a door at the end of the hallway opened, and Mr. Taylor exited. He saw them and his beady little eyes widened in surprise. Ardeth grimaced and ran at him, hoping to prevent him from calling for aid. But he was too late.

Taylor opened the door wider and at least twelve mummies stormed out, fully armored and ready for battle. They jogged towards Jonathan and Ardeth, who immediately began shooting.

In a room not far from them, Angelica's head shot up. Gunfire. That mean that Ardeth and Jonathan had made it in and were coming for her.

"Uh-oh," she said to herself as the mummies in her room made for the door. She lunged for the sword and immediately swung it at them. The sword was heavy and awkward in her hands, but she continued to swing it at them. She succeeded in cutting one in half but they did not attack her.

"Imhotep's orders, right," Angelica stated ponderously. She then realized that they were giving her time.

She pulled the document out of the bodice of her gown and immediately began spouting out the incantations.

ARDETHARDETHARDETH

Evy and Rick began shooting Taylor's men, who swarmed out onto the grounds as soon as Ardeth and Jonathan began shooting.

They were both grinning wildly and Rick shouted out, "Just like before, eh?"

ARDETHARDETHARDETH

Imhotep strode into the corridor and roared when he saw Ardeth and Jonathan. He stormed towards them but stopped when Angelica burst out of her room.

Angelica stared at Ardeth intensely, before looking at Imhotep, raising the document with a shaky hand. Ardeth immediately spun around and raised the gun, taking aim.

ARDETHARDETHARDETH

_**Please read and review!! Thanks!! PS I wrote a Harry Potter story if anyone's interested. Marauder Era and present era. Please check it out if interested!  
**_


	14. Freedom!

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Mummy _or _the Mummy Returns_. That really sucks, too, because then I would own Ardeth and Rick!!! SWEET!!!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Please forgive me!!!!! Lol

Kiku-chan214: Glad you like it! Yeah, I realize Evy's not in there that much. I'll fix it for sure though. And glad you like Jonathan's B-A-ishness lol.

Neith4Weiss: Glad you liked it!

Songorita: Glad you liked it!

Nelle07: Glad you loved it!

The Paranoia Kids: Glad you love it! And yes, Ardeth is very sexy!!

Hakujou Enputi-shigai: Glad you like it! Yeah, I thought Jonathan should get a good part in it lol.

Chapter Fourteen: Freedom!

_Angelica stared at Ardeth intensely, before looking at Imhotep, raising the document with a shaky hand. Ardeth immediately spun around and raised the gun, taking aim._

Imhotep sent Angelica a betrayed look, but she steadily held his gaze. Honestly, he couldn't expect her to remain loyal after everything that happened in their past, did he? Anyway, in this life, she had no feelings for Imhotep. Those rested solely in the hands of Ardeth. He could do what he wished with them.

In a flash, Imhotep had strode up to Angelica, grabbing her forcefully and holding her in front of him, as a virtual shield.

Angelica struggled against him, but it was no use - even if he wasn't a mummy anymore, he was stronger than she would ever be.

Ardeth and Jonathan immediately lowered their weapons, having no other choice. They wouldn't risk getting Angelica hurt. Ardeth's eyes were flashing violently, hatefully, as he started at Imhotep.

Imhotep just smirked and spat, **"You have no choice, Bomani. You would never hurt Emuishere."**__He turned to Jonathan, scoffing, **"And you, **_**Rameses**_**, you're no more than one who likes too much wine. Pathetic."**

Jonathan, unaware that he was Rameses, looked around, confused, for anyone who Imhotep could be addressing. He looked at Angelica, who had a small smile on her face as she noted Jonathan's actions.

"**So what is your plan, then, Imhotep?"** Ardeth inquired venomously, a slight smirk on his face, **"you cannot escape. You have no powers anymore. You must hide behind a woman?"**

"I resent that," Angelica frowned slightly, looking at Ardeth.

He gave her an apologetic look, accompanied by a half-shrug. He then looked back at Imhotep, raising a questioning, challenging eyebrow.

Imhotep smirked and slowly wrapped his free hand around Angelica's windpipe. She immediately began struggling against him as he cut off her airway. Ardeth's eyes widened and Jonathan took a step forward. In response, Imhotep squeezed harder.

Angelica began clawing at his hand, trying desperately to breathe. She looked at Ardeth, locking eyes with him. There had to be a way for him to save her.

"**What is **_**your**_** plan?" **Imhotep countered with a mocking smirk, **"you risk shooting her in attempts to get me. You have to alternative but to let me go."**

"I think we could find a few better ones to that."

Before Imhotep could spin around, he jolted forward with the impact of a bullet in his upper back. His grip on Angelica tightened once more, before loosening completely. Angelica fell forward onto her knees, gripping her throat and coughing violently, trying to get as much air as she possibly could into her lungs.

She, Ardeth, and Jonathan turned and saw Rick and Evy, the former staring at the latter proudly. It had been Rick who had spoken, but Evy who had shot Imhotep. She rested the gun against her shoulder as Rick pulled her into a deep, loving kiss.

"Get a room," Jonathan mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Ardeth dropped to his knees before Angelica, who was breathing heavily, but, at the very least, breathing. He gently grabbed her shoulders and she looked up at him, one hand still around her throat.

She smiled slightly, her eyes shining, watching Ardeth's every move as he surveyed her concernedly for any injury. He then looked at her face, his concerned, intense eyes finding her loving ones. He smiled dazzlingly and pulled her close to him.

"Angel," he breathed, smiling slightly as she shuddered with pleasure at his voice and the way he said her nickname, "I love you."

Angelica smiled brightly, her heart fluttering and butterflies erupting in her stomach at those three words. She couldn't believe it. She had felt it in her heart, knew she loved him, but to hear him say those words to her was more than she could bear.

"I love you, too, Ardeth," she replied softly, touching his cheek gently, smiling at the rough feel of his beard under her hand.

He grinned in response and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, reveling in the feel of his soft lips on hers.

Suddenly, Rick wolf-whistled, causing Angelica and Ardeth to abruptly break apart. Angelica blushed, but smiled as she rested her head on Ardeth's broad chest. He put his hand on her back, causing her to wince and gasp in pain.

"Oh God, I shot you!" Evy cried, falling to her knees to inspect Angelica's back.

"It's okay, Evy, I don't think it's that bad," Angelica replied, wincing slightly as Evy poked around the upper part of her ribcage on her back, "really, it feels like a scratch."

Ardeth and Rick immediately went around to Angelica's back and she wished she could see how bad it really was. It stung, a lot, but honestly, if it was serious, it would hurt more, wouldn't it?

Jonathan squatted in front of Angelica, taking her hands in his and squeezing them, "Glad to see you alive, old mum."

Angelica smiled slightly, squeezing his hands in response, "Thank you for coming to rescue me, Jon. All of you."

"It was nothing," Evy waved a dismissive hand, coming around to face Angelica with a smile, "we're just glad you're safe. And you're right, it's just a scratch." She hugged her cousin and smiled, "Let's get you home."

"I could definitely use a nice, long bath," Angelica commented, "and fresh air. Those mummies stunk to high heaven!"

Rick chuckled and helped Angelica to her feet, giving her a one-armed hug, "You're telling me. Glad to see you're all right, kid."

"Kid?" Angelica inquired, though with a slight smile on her face, "thanks, Rick. Now, let's get out of here."

She cast a pitying look down at Imhotep and sighed slightly. Really, it was quite sad - coming to life three different times, losing his love, Anck-su-namun, losing herself, dying three times…

Ardeth stood as well and offered his arm to Angelica, smiling slightly. Angelica gave him a smile of her own and accepted his arm.

"Let's get out of here," Jonathan grumbled as they quickly made their way through the mansion, which was now eerily quiet, bodies strewn about, both human and mummy alike.

"Let's have a quick stop at the library, shall we?" Angelica smiled slightly.

"Why would we want to do that?" Rick inquired curiously, "it's just a library."

Evy slapped his arm, replying, "It's never 'just a library'. What's there, Ange? Did you get a good look at it?" She was getting excited at the prospect of books, hundreds of books.

_Well, that's just like Evy, _Angelica thought, amused. "You'll like it, Evy. You'll all enjoy it, actually."

She led them to the library, pushing open the large wooden doors. They all began looking around, impressed at the magnitude. Evy immediately went to the nearest bookshelf and started searching for the perfect book.

Angelica, however, headed over to the desk, where she had left the diamond. Ardeth followed her, not wanting to let her out of his sight for any reason. He was so relieved to get her back.

She knelt down and pulled the enormous diamond out from under the desk. "Jon!" she called, smiling, knowing that he would want this treasure back.

Jonathan strolled over to Angelica and grinned broadly when he saw what she had called him over for. He gave her a huge hug and chuckled, "Thanks a bunch, Angel. You've no idea how upset I was when Imhotep took this. You, too. I was upset about that too."

"I know, Rameses," Angelica laughed, patting his cheek and turning to Ardeth, who was suppressing a grin.

She locked eyes with him - he had no idea how happy she was that he had come for her. He pulled her to her feet, against his chest. His deep, intense eyes were smoldering.

_Okay _she thought with a smile, _maybe he does know how happy I am to see him._ She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck once more as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

She never broke her kiss with Ardeth, but both of them smiled when Jonathan muttered, in awe, "_I _was bloody Rameses?!"

"Oh, Jonathan, don't let it get to your head," Evy rolled her eyes, flipping through a book.

Ardeth and I broke apart, laughing. Neither of us let go of the other one, nor did we plan to. We were content to hold each other, for as long as we could.

ARDETHARDETHARDETH

_**Please read and review!! I love reviews!! :D**_


	15. Taking Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Mummy_ which is so suckish for me!! But thanks for reading!!

Bmangaka: Thanks!

Nelle07: Yay!!

Neith4Weiss: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

Songorita: Thanks! Glad you liked it! There may not be much more, but I may write a sequel!

SBMFanatic: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

Kiku-chan214: Thanks! Glad you liked it so much! And yes, Jon will get a giant ego and Rick will never let them live it down! Sorry I slipped out of 3rd person, lol, all my new stories are in 1st person and I just forgot!

Hakujou Enputi-shigai: Haha, thanks!

Dreamer-girl-reana: Thanks! And yes, they're going to have to do a little wheeling-and-dealing lol!!

Chapter Fifteen:Taking Leave

_She and Ardeth broke apart, laughing. Neither of them let go of the other one, nor did they plan to. They were content to hold each other for as long as they could. _

The small Save-the-World party left the mansion, tired and weary. As Rick berated Jonathan over and over for leaving Alex all alone, Ardeth and Angelica held hands. Ardeth appeared troubled over something, but no matter what Angelica said or did to try to get him to admit it, he simply smiled at her, assuring her there was nothing wrong.

With a sigh, Angelica tugged her hand away from Ardeth's and headed over to Evy. He didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong, Ange?" Evy inquired, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Something's wrong with Ardeth," Angelica admitted, causing them both to look over at the handsome Medjai, "and he won't tell me what it is. Do you have any idea what he could be thinking about?"

"Medjai laws," Evy replied automatically, as if she had known all along.

"What do you mean, Medjai laws?" Angelica inquired cautiously, looking back at Ardeth with a raised eyebrow, "what laws do you mean?"

"The laws that say a Medjai cannot be married," Evy said quietly, a small frown on her face, wondering how her cousin would take the news.

Angelica frowned almost immediately, her heart plummeting. She looked back at Ardeth, who was currently running a hand through his thick, wavy hair. It couldn't be true! She had to be able to marry Ardeth! There was no way she could pretend like he meant nothing to her, no way they could go on separate paths. They loved each other! They were meant to be together, no matter what these Medjai laws said!

"Don't worry, Ange," Evy smiled assuredly, "we'll figure something out. We all know you and Ardeth are in love. You'll be together."

But as Angelica stared at Ardeth, praying Evy's words were true, she saw the frown on his face. He stopped suddenly, as though something suddenly hit him. He looked over at Angelica and she couldn't help but bite her lip in horror at the look of realization on his face.

She looked at Evy, who had caught the exchange. The younger woman patted her shoulder reassuringly, though she couldn't hide the worry on her face, "Everything will work out, Ange. It will."

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

After being squeezed nearly to death by Alex, Angelica wearily sat back in her seat as Rick drove as far away from Taylor's mansion as they possibly could. She couldn't face Ardeth right now. Terror seized her as she realized that he was not going to give up his duties, his rights, as a Medjai chieftain for her. She had seen the look in his eyes when he realized it. And it wasn't as though he was _trying_ to talk to her or face her anyway. In fact, he sat on the other side of the car.

"So, Rameses, eh?" Jonathan inquired, with a pleased smirk, turning and facing Angelica, "I knew I was important. So all of Rameses treasure belongs to me right? I mean, it's only fair that as his reincarnation, I would get everyth…"

"Not so fast, Jon," Rick frowned, pointing a threatening finger at him, "there's no way you're just going to waltz up to all of these curators of these museums and tell them that _you're _Rameses. They're not going to believe you…"

"But Imhotep said…"

"They also won't believe a three thousand year old mummy came to life, Jonathan," Evy said irritably.

"Why not?" Alex piped up, obviously perplexed, as though everyone would have believed that a mummy would come to life.

Angelica rested her head against the window as the family began to squabble, closing her eyes. She felt Ardeth's eyes on her but couldn't meet his gaze.

Ardeth sighed, looking away from Angelica when she refused to meet his gaze. He didn't know why it never occurred to him before. Of course he couldn't be in love with her. There was no way they could be together; the laws of his people forbade it. And now he would have to leave her as soon as they reached Cairo.

"Ahh, finally, a bar," Jonathan smiled, relieved. Ardeth sighed, _Cairo._

Angelica scrambled out of the car as soon as Rick put it in park. She took a deep breath and strode away from the car, into the bar. Jonathan was hot on her heels, going on and on about what drink he would get next and whether or not Rameses got free drinks.

"Your cousin drinks?" Rick inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Evy replied, "I'm going to go keep an eye on her, all right? And find out what Ardeth's thinking of, dear. I have a feeling this isn't going to work out." She rushed after Jonathan and Angelica.

Rick frowned slightly. Why did Evy always leave these things to him? He wasn't good at connecting with people. He looked over at Alex and Ardeth, both of whom were waiting beside the car.

"Sooo," Rick sat on the hood of his car, "how's it going, Ardeth?"

Ardeth, whose eyes had been trained on the doorway Angelica went through, looked up at him, perplexed. Alex raised an eyebrow, looking from his father to the Medjai.

"Why are you avoiding Angel?" Rick inquired. There, direct approach, much better.

Ardeth looked away from Rick, hanging his head, "It is necessary, my friend."

"Why?" Alex inquired, now frowning, "she likes you a lot, Ardeth."

"Why don't you just go in there and talk to her," Rick suggested, giving Alex a silencing look.

"It is against my laws, O'Connell," Ardeth replied sorrowfully, "if I were to see her again… it's better that I don't."

"You're the head chieftain thing!" Rick growled, shoving a threatening finger in Ardeth's face, "can't _you_ of all people decide what goes into law and what doesn't?"

Ardeth frowned and said nothing.

ARDETHARDETHARDETHARDETH

Angelica took another drink of whatever it was Jonathan kept ordering for her. She winced as the burning liquid trickled down her throat.

"Ange, I really think you should stop drinking," Evy stated, frowning slightly.

"Let her have some fun, Evy," Jonathan slurred, looking rather unkempt but ultimately happy with the vast amounts of alcohol he was drinking, "she jus' needs a little picker-upper!"

Angelica set the glass down and threw her head into her arms, "This is ridiculous, Evy! Why did I let myself get close to him? He knew he couldn't be with me; you all knew he couldn't be with me, but noooo… nobody decided to tell _me _that."

"Don't worry, Ange," Evy said, "Ardeth said he loved you. Love conquers all, so they say."

"Not in this case it doesn't."

Evy and Angelica looked up to find Rick striding towards them, a furious glare on his face. Alex was behind him, staring at the rowdy barfights in awe.

"What do you mean?" Evy inquired, frowning.

"Our buddy decided that it was better for everyone to just up and leave," Rick growled, taking Jonathan's drink from him and downing it quickly, much to Jon's dismay.

Angelica frowned and threw her head back onto the counter. Evy slapped Alex's hand away from a glass of whiskey and stated, "Angelica, pull yourself together! This isn't worth it. You're a strong woman, you'll pull yourself together."

Rick cradled his fist, rubbing it slightly, "He'll have a nice new mark on his face, that's for sure."

Angelica sat up straighter in her chair, sliding her drink over to Jonathan, and turned to Rick, Evy, and Alex, sighing, "Let's get out of here."

She stood, her head buzzing, and followed her family, dragging Jonathan in tow, out of the bar and back to the car. It was time to head home.

_**Please review!!! THANKS!! =D I was actually going to end it in this chapter, but decided not to torture you all! **_


	16. Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Mummy_ which is sooo sad for me. :'''( But I believe it's better, because I would kidnap Rick and Ardeth if I did. Soo, on with the story!!

Chapter Sixteen: Picking up the Pieces

_She stood, her head buzzing, and followed her family, dragging Jonathan in tow, out of the bar and back to the car. It was time to head home._

_Four Months Later…_

Angelica sat in the O'Connells' library, reading _Jane Eyre_ for the 'n'th time. She was curled up on one of the comfortable, overstuffed armchairs, her eyes flitting quickly over the pages of her favorite story.

It had been four months since the unbelievable events between her family and Imhotep had occurred and Ardeth had walked out of her life. She still could not believe that, after everything they had gone through – in this life and their previous one, he had walked away without a word.

She knew that Rick was secretly trying to track down the Medjai chieftain, and that Evy was trying her best to keep her occupied, and that Jonathan's constant offers to go to the pubs were to get her mind off of Ardeth, and that Alex's little adventures he created were to keep her busy. She knew this, even though they didn't say that was their purpose. She was so grateful for their efforts, feeling like a complete member of the family, but it was wearing down on her patience.

Rick strolled into the library and headed over to his desk, rifling through the papers, in search of something obviously important. Angelica watched him with a small frown.

"What are you doing, Rick?" she inquired softly, raising a questioning eyebrow. His head shot up and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, offering her a slight smile.

"Oh, Angel, I didn't see you there," he said, leaning against the desk, "you're as quiet as a mouse. What are you reading?"

"What are you looking for, Rick?" she inquired, ignoring his question, setting the book down in her lap.

Rick studied her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. He noticed the tired bags under her eyes as he stated, "I was just trying to find this map that leads to… our Medjai friends…"

Angelica smiled softly, her eyes sad and tired, but spoke firmly, "We don't need to find him… them… there's no point to it."

"No point?" Rick repeated, disbelievingly, scoffing, "Angel, look at yourself. Look what all of this has done to you! Evy and I know you haven't been sleeping and you just float around like a ghost or something! I think he needs to take resp…"

"Rick," Angelica cut him off, standing and heading over to him, placing a hand on his arm, "thanks. I really appreciate what you're trying to do. What you _all_ are trying to do. But you don't have to. I'm fine."

Rick raised his eyebrows and frowned, but nodded. If she really felt that way, he wasn't going to fight her. Of course, he knew she wasn't fine, even _he _could tell these things, but he wasn't going to push it. If she wanted to pretend like she didn't need Ardeth Bay, he wasn't going to do anything.

She smiled, looking exceedingly relieved, and squeezed his arm, "Thank you, Rick." She headed back to her chair and returned to her book.

Rick looked at the pile of papers on his desk and sighed. Without a word, he turned and headed out of the library.

Angelica sighed and set the book down, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. Of course she wasn't fine. It was blatantly obvious to everyone; to herself most of all. But she wasn't going to force Ardeth to do anything he didn't want to, even if it meant getting her heart broken in return.

Placing a bookmark in _Jane Eyre_, Angelica stood, deciding to head out into the gardens, longing to get some fresh air and bask in the warmth of the summer sun. And she would be able to avoid the stifling helpfulness of her family.

Once she was out in the gardens, she set about wandering around, thinking of anything and everything other than Ardeth. Truth be told her sleepless nights came from dreams and memories of him in their past life and what could have been their future life. Truth be told, every waking moment offered something that reminded her of him. Truth be told, she tried to ignore thinking about him but it never worked.

She ran her fingers along the nearest rose bloom, admiring the pale orange shade of it. She plucked it off of the bush and took a deep, calming breath.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

Angelica's eyes snapped open but she refused to turn around. Perfect, her mind was playing tricks on her. _As if he would actually be here with me_, she thought with a slight derisive laugh.

"Angelica…"

She continued walking, her gait nervous and quick. Maybe he was there… somehow she wasn't able to believe that Rick would let him get through the front gate, let alone the front door.

Ardeth watched Angelica move away from him without a word. Her shoulders were tensed and he sighed, running a hand through his thick black hair. He wanted to run to her, but stayed where he was.

Angelica took a deep breath and turned to him, raising an eyebrow defensively. Her breath caught in her throat though – he was just as handsome as he had been four months ago. However, she still noticed the dark bags under his eyes that eerily matched her own.

Feigning indifference, she inquired, "Yes?"

He winced at her tone but took a hesitant step forward. She stayed rooted in her spot and watched him warily. He was definitely real, she decided. No figment of her imagination. But what did he want? Why did he come back?

"I haven't heard from you for months," she continued quietly, but in the silent garden, it sounded exceedingly loud, "what could you possibly have to say to me?"

He took another step and still she refused to move. He was inches from her in a matter of seconds, taking her hands in his, his chocolate brown eyes filled with sorrow that she saw reflected in her own eyes every time she looked in the mirror.

"I have been a fool, Angelica," he stated, his voice regretful and apologetic, "I never should have deserted you. But I needed to sort out my thoughts…"

"And you have now?" Angelica inquired, her hands trembling beneath his as she refused to meet his eyes, "what have you found?"

He answered, watching her, gauging her reaction, "I have changed the laws of my people. And they have accepted my decision, as I am chieftain."

Angelica's eyes snapped up to meet his, "What are you saying, Ardeth? Why would you change your laws?"

"I need you," he replied, squeezing her hands for emphasis, "and I would like nothing more than to be married to you, if you would do me the honor."

Angelica's heart was pounding furiously against her chest and she found it difficult to breathe. He had done all of this… for her?

"What is your answer?" he inquired, his voice anxious and hopeful.

"Of course," she replied, smiling gently.

He grinned, his smile brilliant and dazzling, and pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his. They stayed like that for the longest time, finally completely happy. Their life together may have hardships, especially since Angelica was not like his people, but they knew that they could survive it with each other.

_**YAY HE CAME BACK!!!! There you go, guys! I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. I'll be posting it as complete, but I may edit it and add an epilogue later! Please review guys!!**_

_**Wild-in-spirit:**__ Haha, I'm glad you like it! Haha, it is good news, thankfully!!; __**Bmangaka:**__ You're very welcome!!; __**witchbaby300:**__ Haha, I'm glad you liked it!!!; __**Neith4Weiss:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked it; __**Kiku-chan214:**__ Wow! I'm glad you liked it so much! I'm sorry it was sad lol!!; __**Nelle07:**__ I'm glad you liked it!; __**EMBER91: **__Haha, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it so much and I thank you for your wonderful comments!; __**LeahElizabeth:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!!_

_**Oh, I'm thinking of starting an ER story. Not the new stuff, like, from the very beginning. It will be Carter/OC because he is the love of my life. I know I know, she's writing ANOTHER story?! But let me know what you all think of the idea!!**_


	17. News

Hey everyone! I need to do a little self-promotion! I have written and published an ebook on Kindle called Running. It's a paranormal romance set in Gettysburg, PA. The main character is a medium on the run from killers who she helped put behind bars. If you like my style and want to help support a fledgling author, please check out Amazon and search for the author Cara McKay and the title "Running". It will soon be available for Nooks and other e-readers. Please check it out and let me know how you like it! I'll put the URL on my homepage for those who want it =D

Thanks a bunch!

~Lift the Wings


End file.
